A persistent storage device, such as a solid state drive (SSD), may include media such as NAND memory. Various types of nonvolatile memory (NVM) such as NAND memory may utilize various error correction schemes to search for improved read reference voltages responsive to read errors. Read failures may originate from numerous error mechanisms and different usage models. These error mechanisms and usage models may alter memory cell threshold voltage (Vt) distributions. As a result of altering Vt distributions, moving read reference voltage values and retrying the read the memory cells may help to avoid read errors. This movement of the read reference may be referred to as Moving Read Reference (MRR).